irregularwebcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Montana Jones
(Born: Utah, United States of America) Dr Jones is an archaeology lecturer at a respected New England university. That is, when he's not off globetrotting in search of priceless quasi-religious artifacts, battling Nazis, and generally getting into trouble. Young Monty In 1912, as a young boy in Utah and he tried to stop a group of men who were digging up the Cross of Cornado from taking for themselves instead of it going to a mueseum. He failed however after the sheriff came and told him that it was rightfully their property. All monty gets out of it is a grotty trademark hat. Years later he gets the cross from the man who gave him the hat on a ship and escapes just as the ship explodes. Monty Jones and the Ark of The Covenant In Nazi Germany, 1937, Montana Jones was captured by Colonel Haken of the Nazi Regime. He managed to escape and briefly goes on a short expedition to an unknown pit full of snakes. Later he teaches class presumably in his classroom in The New England University. Monty is recaptured by the Nazis who have the Ark of the Covenant. Monty Jones and the Holy Grail Monty escapes yet again with Sallah's help and frees his dad North Dakota Jones, who has also been captured. They then escape onto a zepplin, but Colonel Haken and his Nazi goons follow them. Although Monty states that this isn't like a movie when his dad asks if there could be a plane that they could escape on from the zepplin, it seems as if there is and they use this oppurtunity to escape again from the Nazi's clutches. Montana and his father then make it to the Grail Temple where Colonel Haken follows again, shoots North Dakota Jones and drinks out of the wrong cup killing him. Monty then chooses the correct cup and uses it to heal his father. Monty Jones and the Book of the Dead Sometime in between Venice and going to Egypt Monty captured the newly ressurected Haken, tied him up, and left him to go get the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Haken escapes and is temporarly captured by Jones again while trying to get the Mayan Codices in a South American museum, however the tables turned when it was discovered Jones Senior had taken out his Son's bullets to clean them. After being tied up and Haken and Erwin leaving the museum, the Joneses escaped again due to Erwin leaving a sword within reach that they used to cut their ropes. Monty Jones and the Spear of Longinus After going to get the Spear of Longinus, the pair encounter an alternate Universe Colenel Haken who is trying to stop Jones from taking over the world in his alternate dimension. Alternate Haken now joining forces with them the group heads to Germany to reverse the damage done by the Egyptian Book of the Dead. After breaking in to Hitler's Bunker they recite the incantation but unfourtanately it only brings the real haken back and he and Erwin throw them all in a cell. The Good Haken died fighting over the spear with the real Haken and in the end Sallah should up and rescued them from their cell. The Joneses now accompianid by Sallah drive off from Berlin. Monty Jones and the Lost World Monty next stop stops off next in India where he recovers a map leading to a plateau in Venezuela. He promptly flies there with his father, meeting up with Sallah. The group then finds Minnesota Jones (Pop), who is looking for dinosaurs on the plateau. they meet Haken once again where they have a stand off until the group runs away. As the Nazis are taking off on the Zepplin which is loaded with dinosaurs, the Joneses grab onto a line and hang on leaving Sallah behind. The Nazis pull them up and once again they are tied up, and while the Zepplin is in a thunderstorm, and capture Colonel Haken and Erwin until the dinosaurs are set free by Pop, and the Jones are escorted through the Zepplin. after running into a T-Rex they escape from erwin only to get captured by haken who shoots at them and blows up the Zepplin. They crash in Germany and Colonel haken who has returned to life throws them in jail yet again! They meet Doctor Ginny Smith in the cell beside them who is an expert on Atlantis, something Hitler is interested in. Monty Jones and the Secret of Atlantis See main article: Monty Jones and the Secret of Atlantis Sallah digs a tunnel into their cell connecting with the one that Monty had started but Ginny told the nazis they were escping so now they must promptly leave. they then steal a car and drive out of Berlin once again, and now head toward Atlantis. After Calling Berlin to see where haken is headed (A trap that Hitler set up) the group now heads toward Satorini. Monty, North Dakota, and Sallah find Pop and enter into the maze on Satorini where Sallah gets seperated and finds the exit and leaves while the trio meet up with the Nazis and Dr. Ginny. Working together the group finds thier way out and Monty learns that Smith is a Russian. after everyone being tricked by her several times the entire group ends up being captured by the Nazis in Moscow and is taken back to Berlin on a Zeplin. Over Poland However Ginny Throws the Oricalcum over board and jumps out with Erwin to retrive it. the Joneses are taken to Berlin where they are told they will be shot. However Ginny saves them and they leave Berlin wrapping up another adventure. Monty Jones and Palladium of Troy The group now goes after the Palladium of Troy a statue of Pallas carved by Athena something that will make whoever posses it invincible. They head for Rome to the Vatican where a book is kept that will help them find it. After avoiding the Facist guards the Pope and his rottweilers, opening a lock designed by Leonardo Da Vinci and avoiding 2 of the three death traps created by Da Vinci, the group finds the book that will lead them to the Palladium, however Haken and erwin show up and Ginny switches sides again tying up the Joneses and leaving them thier to die from the final death trap. However the Joneses escape and a piece of paper flutters down to tell them that the final death trap is to large to fit within the Vatican. Now they fly to Paris where they suspect the Palladium is but the Nazis get it first Monty then jumps on a horse and chases the Nazis who are escaping in a truck he then jumps on, fights with Erwin but is knkocked in front of the truck he then takes his whip and lashes it onto the bottom of the truck and climbs in the back where Smith helps him up, he now throws the Palladium of Troy back to Pop and North Dakota who drive off to secure it leaving Monty all alone to be captured by the nazis. Monty is taken to the Computer room where he meets clones of Hitler's Brain who are designing a time machine, to save Hitler's body. He warns them it could cause a paradox but they do not listen. It is unknown what happens to Doctor Jones during this time but 2 years later the brains activate the time machine contributing to The End of the Universe Category:Cliffhangers Category:Main Characters Category:Jones Category:Characters